nexmachinafandomcom-20200214-history
Score
Score in Nex Machina is accumulated by destroying enemies and saving humans. Apart from these basic components, certain bonuses and collectables also have an impact on the overall score. Multiplier Anytime score is accumulated – when an enemy is killed, object is destroyed, etc. – the obtained points are multiplied by the current value of the score multiplier before being added to the total score. The multiplier can be increased by killing enemies and saving humans, as well as collecting Multiplier Up tokens. The circle indicates the progress towards the next value, although the multiplier value itself is always the integer displayed. Multiplier Up tokens can be acquired in the following manners: *Found in breakable boxes in set locations. These boxes can only be destroyed with a Secondary Weapon. *Dropped by Visitors upon destruction *Through conversion: **Extra Life token, if the player has the maximum amount of extra lives **Power-up token, if the player is fully powered-up The multiplier is directly reduced by the following: *Player death (reduced by 3) *Human lost (reduced by a fraction) Human Combo Spacing out human saves is an essential component of the score: whenever a human is saved, a mechanic called the "Human Combo" bonus takes effect. If another human is saved before the timer runs out, indicated by a bar underneath the score multiplier, the combo is maintained, and bonus points are earned as long as human saves are chained together. The n''th human saved is worth ''n times the basic value, which is determined by difficulty: 100 on Rookie, 500 on Experienced and Veteran, and 1000 on Master and Hero. For example, on Veteran difficulty the first human is worth 500 bonus points, the second 1000, the third 1500, and so on. If the meter runs out before the next human is saved, the value is reset. The highest possible value of a human bonus depends on difficulty: *'Experienced-Veteran:' 10,000 (once 20 humans have been chained) *'Master:' 20,000 (20 humans chained) *'Hero:' 50,000 (50 humans chained) Secret humans count towards the combo meter, although the countdown starts with a delay of a couple of seconds compared to regular humans, giving the player extra time to save the next human before the combo breaks. There is also a World Complete bonus given according to the maximum numbers of humans chained. While having a human combo active, killing enemies will net the player extra points and will bring the player faster to their next multiplier. The bigger the combo when an enemy is killed, the bigger the contribution. Level-end bonuses The following bonuses can be earned at the end of each level: *'Level end dash successful:' Dash at the right moment as the level-final light circle converges on you: after the large circle has passed through the small one, but before the level ends and your character is transported to the next level (1,000) *'No death clear:' Clear the level without dying (10,000) *'All humans saved:' Save all the regular humans of the level (10,000) World Complete bonuses The following bonuses are awarded if the world is completed. These are also subject to the score multiplier (its value at the time of killing the boss). *'Humans saved' (1,000/human) *'Secret humans saved' (5,000/human) *'Secret exits found' (5,000/exit) *'Beacons destroyed' (5,000/Beacon) *'Disruptors destroyed' *'Visitors destroyed' (5,000/Visitor) *'Max human combo' (2000 × the max combo value achieved during the world) *'Time played:' 0-100,000 (4:30 or less for max bonus) Additional bonuses may also be awarded if the conditions are fulfilled: *'Human savior' – All humans saved (50,000) *'Untouchable' – No hits taken (75,000) *'Immortal' – No deaths (50,000) (not awarded if Untouchable) *'Conqueror' – All secrets found and all humans saved (100,000) Strategies *If you see that your multiplier circle is close to full, it is best to kill more enemies before attempting to grab a human or destroy a beacon. Doing this will ensure that next human you grab will be the one to give you a multiplier up. *The higher player's human combo, the bigger the contribution killing enemies will give to the multiplier. Risky, but if the player is confident enough to finish the level quickly, grabbing an extra human or two before killing enemies can help bring the next multiplier quicker. *Don't forget to destroy turrets in a level if it has any. They will contribute to the multiplier as well.